Talk:Codes/@comment-203.87.133.152-20161024040558
Codes are given out by berezaa in Twitch streams or on Twitter. On a few occasions, other locations. They usually give Twitch Coins, Unobtainium Crystals (uC), and Mystery Boxes. A few codes even give exclusive items. Most codes eventually expire, and all of them can only be redeemed once. If a server is shut down before an auto-save, items retrieved from the codes are sometimes lost but the codes will still count as used. NOTE: We do NOT make codes. Only berezaa and a handful of other people are capable of doing so. A Few Rules/Notes: Once codes expire, they are removed from the table. Only put the 'Code', 'Contents', and 'Release Date' (if you can). Extra notes are unnecessary. Feel free to add new codes to this table, as long as they are valid. Release Date isn't required, but if you're sure of the correct date, please add it. MAKE SURE THE CODE IS SPELLED CORRECTLY! Codes are case-sensitive. Don't add any codes that do not work or are fake. Code Contents Release Date open:artifacts Opens artifacts from Black Friday 2015 (requires Executive Gamepass) Black Friday 2015 WelcomeToHaven 1 Inferno Box, 2 Unreal Boxes, 1 Lucky Clover, Forcefield 09/26/2016 forum.berezaagames.com 30 uC (?) buildintogames 1 Inferno Box (?) woohooooo 2 Unreal Boxes 09/29/2016 wubwubwubdub9 2 Unreal Boxes 09/29/2016 musclemilk 1 Unreal Box 10/06/2016 ruffruffruff 30 uC (?) gitgudm12 1 Inferno Box 10/08/2016 thepoweroffriendship 20 uC (?) chillery 4 Regular Boxes (?) trex 1 Unreal Box (?) heavenlogoffplease 4 Twitch Coins 10/14/2016 catchmelift 30 uC 10/14/2016 meitowinlol 30 uC 10/14/2016 imessedup 150 uC 10/14/2016 spockyscurysk3le 1 Inferno Box 10/14/2016 loleris>berezaa 20 uC 10/14/2016 eatdairyproducts 1 Unreal Box 10/14/2016 chexmix 1 Lucky Clover 10/13/2016 micheleobama 1 Lucky Clover 10/15/2016 filledintogames 1 Unreal Box (?) hallowseve 1 Inferno Box 10/22/2016 justdewit 4 Twitch Coins 10/22/2016 imonaboatlmao 20 uC 10/22/2016 Categories: Game Mechanics Top Discussions View All Discussions KyeServerMans · a day ago I found this new merchant in the Halloween Update He is headless and holding a flaming jack-o-lantern. I don't... 0 5 Nonplaygamers · a day ago First,3 week ago I got an vintage ore quasar!,1 week ago I got 2 Noobite mines And 1 autumn breeze and today I got 1... 0 4 TheFallenRed · 5 days ago One day, I bought a regular box with all of my uC, to my surprise I actually got a noobite mine, 10 minutes after... Nobleout · 9 days ago rebirthing is so expensive its like 128sp Knixvo · 8 days ago It is very useful Showing 25 most recent 408 comments 203.87.133.134 Anonymous User Log in? Post comment 123456 ... 8Next 96.242.213.100 I just got the spookmaster, flying dutchman, hades fang, noobite mine, and the 100 pumpkin quest item today. 3 hours ago by A Fandom user Reply Nobleout What do you guys not understand about "we don't make codes here, berezaa does.? 7 hours ago by Nobleout Reply 206.246.17.177 Use the yunium mine with thingamajig tell 2.35sx I reborn like every 5-10 minutes 9 hours ago by A Fandom user Reply 24.203.183.156 HELLO 11 hours ago by A Fandom user Reply 80.60.175.136 i 19 hours ago by A Fandom user Reply 86.133.180.41 i used to have thinjymajig but i got hacked boo hoo 20 hours ago by A Fandom user Reply 176.190.239.32 I LOVE PUSSIEI LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIEI LOVE PUSSIEI LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIEI LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIE I LOVE PUSSIEI LOVE PUSSIE 15 hours ago by A Fandom user 76.14.152.177 rip i love my thingamagig 3 hours ago by A Fandom user 99.245.210.146 Lol, EVERY headless horseman item has been sold out :P 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 203.87.133.149 yeah 1 day ago by A Fandom user 98.252.49.94 imonaboatlmao does work, it's a 20uC code. 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 172.97.168.151 thx 1 day ago by A Fandom user Nonplaygamers it works you (non)jerk lol 14 hours ago by Nonplaygamers 88.191.168.107 hallowseve 1 Inferno Box 22/10/2016 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 88.191.168.107 hallowseve 1 Inferno 22/10/2016 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 192.34.197.50 And he decides to do another update... I deserve to get atleast 3 of the new items no trouble, because I, like many players, spent too much time opening boxes, only to be disappointed by bereza's bad "RTD" system... I have opened TOOOOO many boxes 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 192.34.197.50 I have used over 150 lucky clovers with a random combination of nearly 700+ boxes (of all types) and all I got was the "Heavenly wisp" and 6 useless vintages 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 91.159.19.34 Fake code v 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 76.126.227.200 Add iamonaboatlmao 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 70.127.40.34 its not iamonaboatlmao its imonaboatlmao 1 day ago by A Fandom user 176.234.46.62 MORE CODES!!! 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 173.56.226.53 this is just to bad,i get the only luck for a hades fang and adowable,but everything else is junk.i really want you to lower the price of the ore particalizer cuz it takes me days to get one.you should banish dreamers fright becuz it stinx. and you better make more codes cuz more codes,more nice luck... 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 74.12.250.70 They cant make new codes -_- 1 day ago by A Fandom user 174.0.46.131 THEY DONT MAKE THE DAMN CODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 day ago by A Fandom user 86.181.68.241 Yeah stupid they don't make the codes damn it 10 hours ago by A Fandom user 122.150.12.66 Make more codes pls 1 day ago by A Fandom user Reply 86.162.91.67 they dont make the damn codes dude 1 day ago by A Fandom user 180.191.79.153 Man Im So Unlucky I Get 3 Noobite Mine+ Crap Items LIke The Big Mine With Tree I Have 2 of Those and The Of Pirate Cell Furnace I Get 4 Of Those Im Soo Unlucky I Dont Get The Fly Ship I Want That] 2 days ago by A Fandom user Reply 203.87.133.133 1 day ago by A Fandom user 218.250.229.74 You mean the Sunken Past? or the flying dutchman 1 day ago by A Fandom user 203.87.133.147 flying dutchman 1 day ago by A Fandom user 47.150.103.215 Wtf you are complaining about 3 noobite mines? You must be poor if you cant use a noobite mine 1 day ago by A Fandom user 121.72.17.54 i am more unlucky i opened 2 inferno boxes and they both gave me basic conveyors 1 day ago by A Fandom user 108.11.180.143 when are you going to make a new code? 2 days ago by A Fandom user Reply Ox Rookbane We do not make codes here. We only post the codes we find off Berezaa's Twitter and Twitch. 1 day ago by Ox Rookbane 108.29.174.139 Does anyone know how to get N fast in like 1-2 minutes for a fast reborn? (if that's possible..) 2 days ago by A Fandom user Reply 96.51.172.98 Yes you have to own three iron mines then line them up with no furnace or conveyor and then wait ten minutes I've used this method and I'm on my 1562nd life 2 days ago by A Fandom user 91.159.19.34 Thank you! I got 2 lives in 13 minutes! Thank you so much ^^ 2 days ago by A Fandom user KyOgre420 Ok, is this a joke? 2 days ago by KyOgre420 108.11.180.143 yes 2 days ago by A Fandom user 203.215.116.159 But do you know how to get Qn fast with rebirth items im only on life 5 2 days ago by A Fandom user Amg1975 what mines and upgradersdo u have. usually helps if ppll know what they are working with :) 1 day ago by Amg1975 1.40.113.50 The YouAreSoGullible code.. It's most likely fake. 2 days ago by A Fandom user Reply KyOgre420 It is. 2 days ago by KyOgre420 64.77.244.138 it is 2 days ago by A Fandom user Dikipi Gamer Well i fixed this fake code 2 days ago by Dikipi Gamer KyOgre420 Thank you. 2 days ago by KyOgre420 68.231.62.27 L please new codes 2 days ago by A Fandom user Reply Hoioidoi enter code "youaregullible" for 2 infernos!! 2 days ago by Hoioidoi KyOgre420 Hoioidoi, please don't add that code onto the page. Yes, I know you did, but please delete it. 2 days ago by KyOgre420 Nobleout the codes page is gone 3 days ago by Nobleout Reply BananaOTT not on my watch 3 days ago by BananaOTT KyOgre420 Uh oh, something happened to the page. 3 days ago by KyOgre420 Reply KyOgre420 EvilStorm10 could of done it, btw. 3 days ago by KyOgre420 A3004 when your poor friends are like " OOH only 3 qn to go and then i get 5th life!!" and ur like "rebirth every 20 seconds". 3 days ago by A3004 Reply 123456 ... 8Next Read more "Need fresh music? The radio can currently be changed for 10 uC." The Haven Radio is a feature... Berezaa Games Radio Perks are items that you don't actually place down on your base but they award the owner a... Perks Daily Gifts are awards you receive every day when logging into Miner's Haven. Daily gifts awards... Daily Gifts Help us grow The Miners haven project Wikia! GET STARTED Trending Fandom Articles Who Died In ‘The Walking Dead’ Season 7? Who Died In ‘The Walking Dead’ Season 7? 'Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood' - Teaser Trailer 'Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood' - Teaser Trailer Donald Glover is Your New Lando Donald Glover is Your New Lando Nintendo Switch is the NX, See Its Features and First Games (UPDATED) Nintendo Switch is the NX, See Its Features and First Games (UPDATED) 6 Epic Battles You Can Recreate in 'Civilization VI' 6 Epic Battles You Can Recreate in 'Civilization VI' Recent Wiki Activity Orbitable Upgrader edited by Sparkleton 25 minutes ago Heavenly Wisp edited by Aiyanite 1 hour ago Codes edited by 3DSPuppy 3 hours ago Eternal Journey edited by Agar.io clet 3 hours ago See more > Live! Chat The Miners haven project Wikia Start a Chat